Our Game (Pandora Hearts)
by Katrina23l
Summary: Oz and Gilbert play a little game. (OZ X GILBERT)


Oz laughed as he sprinted down the hallway, followed by a certain worried ravenet.

"Y-young Master, w-we're going to get in trouble!" The ravenet poked his forefingers together, tears forming in his eyes as he ran.

"Oh, come on, Gil~! Stop being such a negative person! Think on the positive side! We won't get caught." Oz glanced back at Gil-the ravenet-as he continued to run.

"Young Master! Gilbert!" An angry voice rang down the hallway, loud and irritated footsteps echoing throughout the halls.

"..." The blond glanced back at Gilbert, smiling. "Guess you were right, Gil." He smirked at the ravenet, skidding to a halt with the younger boy running into his back. "Quick. In here." Oz grabbed Gilbert's wrist, pulling him into a small room, too dark too even see where they were. A long chain-like object brushed against Oz's face and he reached a hand up to tug on it, a small lightbulb lighting up the room. A closet.

Gilbert was now panicking on the outside as much as he was on the inside. "W-w-we a-are going t-to die...!"

Oz rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. While we wait, want to play a game...?" He took a shot at getting the younger to agree.

The ravenet's eyes lit up, most of his worry fading away. "What game?"

The blond mentally burst out laughing, deciding to be evil to the poor ravenet. "You do know what happens in closets...right?"

Gilbert tilted his head a bit, giving Oz a confused look. "No... What happens in a closet...?"

Oz got a large, dark grin on his face. "This,' he said, roughly gripping Gilbert's shoulders and pulling him into a soft kiss, a very sloppy one at that.

The ravenet's golden eyes widened, and he pushed Oz away, blushing a crimson red. "T-t-that's what h-happens i-in closets?!" He felt his tears return to his eyes, the water not flowing just yet.

"Oh, calm down. It's just a kiss. I haven't even done anything yet."

"T-there's m-m-more?!" Gilbert felt his face heat up, and he tried to shrink down against the wall away from Oz.

"Come on. I won't go past a kiss, alright?" Oz sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly and shutting his eyes, placing a hand on his hip. "You don't want me to have to force you now, do you~?" His voice was innocent, but his expression showed evil.

"N-n-no..." The ravenet managed to squeak out.

"Good. Now then..." The blond grinned widely, his face seeming to grow dark. He slowly took a step toward Gilbert, the ravenet pressing against the wall even more until Oz was practically pinning the younger against the wall more than he already was. His expression not changing at all, he roughly pressed his lips back against Gilbert's, the kiss still being a sloppy one.

Gilbert whined softly in slight fear, making Oz press harder into the kiss. Flinching as he felt something strange against his lips, he furrowed his brow in confusion, mumbling something incoherent into the kiss. Big mistake for him. Oz had plunged his tongue into the younger's mouth, having the same evil grin on his face, except for the slightly faltered look of pleasure added in.

The ravenet let out a sharp squeal into the kiss, the sound full of fear. If he had not been absolutely afraid of what Oz might've done if he would've moved, he would've been waving his arms around rapidly.

Oz let out a satisfied groan into the kiss at Gilbert's reaction, twisting his tongue around the younger's for a bit before pulling back with only a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouthes together. His grin seemed to darken as he moved away from the ravenet, saying, "That'll be good. For now."

Those last two words rang throughout Gilbert's head, his expression seeming to be one full of fear and horror. "B-but-!"

"So you want more now? I guess I could..." The blond smirked at Gilbert, glancing at the younger out of the corner of his green eye.

The ravenet frantically shook his head. "N-n-no!" He fumbled at the doorknob, tumbling out of the closet and taking off before Oz could do anything else.

Oz nodded slowly, still smirking as he crossed his arms, deciding to stay hidden for now.


End file.
